


any way you want it

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Vibrators in the classroom...
Relationships: Rotom Zukan | Rotom Pokedex/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	any way you want it

**Author's Note:**

> my horny rotom dex saga continues I GUESS

You have no idea what possessed you to want this, but you were not able to talk yourself out of it, and he did not try nearly as much as you would have expected him to. Now, as the thrill mingles with the terror, you wonder if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that neither of you decided to back out before today. Now, there is no way out of this, because you don’t even have the remote with you, leaving the controls entirely up to Rotom Dex.

So there you are, in the middle of class, with your vibrator buzzing away at a low speed, trying to pretend that you aren’t sweating from the effort of acting casual.

The idea was a stupid one, and you knew better than to bring it up to him, and you still did, and even though he was reluctant at first, by the time you were close to completely talking yourself out of it, Rotom had decided that it was a great idea to go through with it. If you want something, he wants it, or at least that is what he has assured you of as your strange relationship has continued to progress. Something tells you that if anyone in your class knew what was going on at this exact moment, that none of them would approve nearly as much of that relationship.

The fact that you two are trying this out is weird enough, you know that. And you are fairly certain that your friends don’t know the depth of things, and probably think of it as something completely innocent, a strange novelty they get to watch from afar, that they probably assume will never amount to anything. With how dense Ash is, you doubt he even knows there is a possibility for your relationship with his Pokedex to go much further than talking together on your little dates.

Doing something like this puts all of that at risk, and if things go too far, if things come out, that could be the end of everything. You are terrified, and yet, the risk brings a thrill to it as well. You sit at your desk, pretending to pay attention to whatever Professor Kukui is talking about today, biting your lip and shifting a bit in your seat.

And then the speed goes up, just a little bit, and you jump, before forcing yourself to calm down, or at least act calm. You’re lucky that nobody noticed that little jump, but things are only just getting started. That was the first time he did anything, and if you look out of the corner of your eye, you can see him giving you a glance, watching for your reactions.

To this day, you are still not entirely sure how this effects him. He makes no direct contact with you, but always says that he has fun, that he has fun whenever you do. Sometimes, you wonder just far his reach goes, when it comes to controlling your toy from a distance, as an extension of his body, but he has not been much help in describing it, and despite the intimacy of your relationship, you find it awkward to actually go into any detail asking about stuff like that.

But your thoughts are cut off as he ramps the speed up again, quite a bit this time, and you find that you have started gripping the edge of your desk. You really need to calm down, but that’s impossible at this point, and you find that it is hard to even breathe. It feels so good that you can hardly stand it, and better because of the risk. Even if no one figured out that this was connected to Rotom, being caught like this would mean trouble all on its own, and your toes curl in your sandals, and you wonder if you should ask to be excused, before this gets out of hand.

Instead, you stay rooted to your seat, and on edge, whimpering under your breath. Staying quiet is starting to become as impossible as staying still, and you get curious glances from time to time, always going still for as long as you can manage to flash whichever classmate it is a smile. It’s absolutely humiliating no matter what they’re imagining, but you have a fairly good idea what most of them assume the problem is, if they make an assumption at all, and you doubt any of them will guess that there’s a remote vibrator in your panties. But as embarrassing as their assumption might be, it’s probably better than them guessing the truth.

Eyes facing forward, hands dropping from the desk, you try and regain your composure, keep your cool for just a little while longer. As you get used to this speed, you are able to at least go back to how things started, sweating and aroused but not making a complete fool of yourself. And, of course, he rises to that challenge, and hits the highest setting all in one go, causing you to clamp a hand over your mouth to muffle the squeak that you can’t hold back as you are sent into a shuddering orgasm.

At that moment, he makes a slight noise as well, nothing that catches anyone’s attention, not like your little display, but you notice because you are always paying close attention. But now they’re all looking at you, even Kukui, who asks, “Is everything alright?”

Your head spinning, your legs trembling in the afterglow, all you can do is nod slowly, still dazed, and with the toy still vibrating at top speed and making it hard to think. It’s time to put an end to this, so you mumble, “I need to be excused, for just a minute.” He nods, and it is a challenge all on its own just to stand, and cross the room with your legs shaking like this.

That is your final test- making it out of the classroom in this state. Fortunately for you, your boyfriend has mercy on you, or at least, knows that the game is over. It shuts off all at once, making your walk out of the room a little bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
